Reversal of the Heart World Adventure Remastered
Reversal of the Heart World Adventure Remastered is a 3D open world platformer developed and published by Bandai Namco Games for the Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, and PC. It will be released Spring of 2019. ???. Characters *Kyra- her abilities are flight by pressing the square button to thrust and the X (or A) to maintain airborne activity, ramming by Square (or X) and Triangle (or Y) to maintain a straight charge, and fire with the Circle (or B) button. One of her new abilities introduced in this remaster is ability to become Anthro. This was negative received by fans and was removed for the final release. *Eric- his abilities are L1 and R2 to select a power, L2 and R1 to make a selection, wand controls with the direction buttons to move it up and down or different directions, and the Square (or X) button to give a power charge, and power attack use both Circle and X (or B and A) to do a major power surge. One of his new abilities introduced in this remaster is the ability to change into any inanimate object to avoid enemies. *Hopgoblin- his abilities are hop with the X (or A) button twice, and Z to give a good long distance, Square (or X) button to do a chomp attack, and Triangle (or Y) button to give a good tongue attack and Circle (or B) to keep hold. One of his new abilities introduced in this remaster is a Croak attack. *Devon Darius (Unlockable when you defeat the RoboFrog) - He is the High School student with Tae Kwan Do abilities.. *Ben Tennyson (Unlockable when you defeat The Ogre Master) - will appear as Eric's descendant.. *Canary 751/Smallfoot (Unlockable when you defeat The Yeti King) - ???.. *Figment (Unlockable when you defeat Fire-Drake) - ???.. *Spatts (Unlockable when you defeat Atlantor) - ???.. *???. *???. *???. Enemies *Giant Wasps *Sayters *Serpents *Rhinox *Rogue Knights Bosses *Wizard of Black Arts and his RoboFrog (The Meadows) *Ogre Master (The Woods) *Yeti King (The Valley of Ice) *Fire-Drake (The Volcano) *Atlantor (The Ocean) *Bongo the Great (Hive Island) *Queen Loriana (Final Boss) Levels The Meadow *Glowerhaven Village *The Bear Basics *Canyon Chaos *Froggo Pondo The Woods *B-Doing Woods *Treewood Forest *Butane Pain The Valley of Ice *Ice River Run *Avalanche Alley *Blade Mountain The Volcano *Into The Volcano *Volcano Panic *Mamga Opus The Ocean *Scuba Duba *Shark Attack! *Yellow Submarine *Whale On A Sub Hive Island *Hive Alley *Hive Badlands *Bongo's Circus Tent The Castle *The Finale *The Museum (Unlockable) Power-Ups Edit *Speed - Eric (by going in between mystic arches), Hopgoblin (eating hypercandy floating around the area), and Kyra (supercharge) *Underwater Breathing - Eric (swiming through a ring of bubbles while pressing the Y button or Square to go through), Hopgoblin (by chomping up bubbles using the X button), Kyra has no need for Underwater breathing courtesy of Dragons having strong lungs, *Shape-Shifting - Kyra can shapeshift by pushing both the triangle or Z button when her human icon appears. *Metal - Is often seen as magical armor as an invincibility device to defeat enemies and items that can't be broken, only for 1 minute. *Hopgoblin Stone - allows Kyra and Eric to transform into a Hopgoblin to reach small spaces and access hidden areas, they also gain abilties such as camouflage , Hop Extreme, and burp attacks. To turn back into themselves, they have to get a Reset Stone. When Hopgoblin obtains the stone, it gives him an 1-Up. Differences between the Original and Remaster There are some differences from the original World Adventure game and the remaster. * Shape-Shifting becomes more animated * Landscapes more realistic * ??? * ??? * ??? * ??? * ??? Trivia *This remaster has been rumored for quite a while, but in late 2018, Bandai Namco Games finally announced the remaster. *???. *???. * ???. * ???. * ???. * ???. * ???. * ???.